Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heating dissipating apparatus.
Related Art
As the progress of information and technology, various kinds of electronic apparatuses or devices have been developed toward smaller size and lighter weight. In general, the processor of electronic device will generate heat during operation. The common desktop computer or laptop computer usually uses a fan for active heat dissipation. On the contrary, the small-sized tablet computer is usually equipped with a simpler processor, which has lower performance and thus generates much less heat. Accordingly, the tablet computer can dissipate the heat generated from the processor by a passive approach such as a heat sink or a heat pipe. Otherwise, a thin fan is applied to the small-sized electronic device for heat dissipation. Unfortunately, the fan still has the noise issue.
Except the common fans, the jet cooling is also an applicable heat dissipation solution for small-sized devices. The jet cooling technology utilizes the vibration to cause airflow instead of a rotating impeller. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional jet cooling structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the main body of the cooling structure 1 is a hollow frame 11, and a film 12 is disposed within the frame 11 to form a hollow chamber. In addition, a magnetic member 13 is disposed at the center of the bottom of the frame 11, and a coil 14 is provided on the film 12 and located corresponding to the magnetic member 13.
The coil 14 is driven by a piezoelectric driver to induce the vertical vibration of the film 12. Accordingly, air can be introduced into the chamber and then flows out from the chamber as the film 12 vibrates. The airflow can cause a vortex so as to enhance the air convection.
However, since the coil 14 of the cooling structure 1 is directly disposed on the film 12 and moves along with the vibrated film 12, the circuitry of the coil 14 may be easily damaged. In addition, the magnetic member 13 and the coil 14 are vertically arranged, and this arrangement is not suitable for the minimization of the cooling structure 1.